Secret Wish
by KikuHaru
Summary: "Ah aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu" Dino menghampiri Hibari lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Buon compleanno Mio Amore"  Birthday fic for Hibari Kyoya-sama XD *worship* Warning : OOC, abal, typo, gaje, dll. maaf kalo jelek hiks..*smbah sujud*


Siang Reader-sama ^o^

Haru bikin fic lg. sebenernya nih fic udah di bikin dari tanggal 1 (niat !) tapi baru selesai kmaren (lagi") malem gr" bnyk tugas n ulangan. brakhir dengan cacadnya fic ini /OTL

Skolah menghambat fic dan cosplayku.. hiks..

yaudah deh, langsung aja, maaf yah kalo jelek n aneh, n gak nyambung DDDD'X *nyalahin skolah pokoknya !*

Otanjoubi Omedetou buat Hibari Kyoya-sama XD

Disclaimer : *kasi papan brtulisan : KHR milik Aman Akira-sensei di Jepang :x*

Pair : D18

Warning : OOC, Typo, abal, aneh, dll

* * *

><p>Namimori..<p>

"Huuaaa aku terlambat !" Dame-Tsuna berlari cepat ke arah gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar. 'Eh ? Tumben sekali Hibari-san belum muncul ?' Batinnya sambil terus berlari, akhirnya ia sampai juga dan memelankan langkahnya.

Tiba tiba sosok Hibari muncul dari balik gerbang. Ternyata tidah hanya Hibari, tapi Kusakabe juga ada. "Baik Kyo-san, segera kulaksanakan" Kusakabe menunduk(hormat) dan pergi. "Mau kemana Herbivore ? Kau terlambat." Hibari mengeluarkan Tonfanya dan bersiap siap 'menyapu' Gerbang sekolahnya yang di penuhi para siswa telat. Termasuk Tsuna. "Hiiie !" Tsuna langsung berubah panik setelah menerima Deathglare dari Hibari.

"Kamikorosu.."  
>"Gyaaaaa.."<p>

Hibari mendengus setelah selesai meng-kamikorosu murid murid yang terlambat dan melangkah pergi dari situ. 'Besok aku berharap Gokudera sudah pulang dari Italy..' Batin Tsuna yang habis di kamikorosu Hibari

Hibari melangkah ke atap sekolahnya dan melakukan rutinitasnya setiap hari : Tidur Siang !  
>"Hibari ! Hibari !" Terdengar suara high pitch Hibrid yang sekarang bertengger di samping Hibari yang tertidur. Hibari mengelus kepala kecil Hibrid. Hibridpun diam dan ikut tidur siang bersama Hibari.<p>

Setelah lewat beberapa jam, pintu atap sekolah terbuka diikuti munculnya sosok Dino. "Kyouyaaaaa !" Dino berlari lari kecil ke arah Hibari diikuti background bunga bunga pink di belakangnya (duh..)

Mata Hibari terbuka pelan dan menatap tajam ke arah Dino yang sudah mengganggu tidur siangnya yang damai. "Kyouya ! Aku merindukanmu !" Dino mengecup dahi Hibari. "Aku juga membelikanmu Cok-" "Berisik Haneuma" Potong Hibari. "A-ah, maaf.." Dino tertunduk. Hibari duduk dan meregangkan tubuhnya "Mau apa kesini Haneuma" Hibari mengelus kepala kecil Hibrid. "Bertemu denganmu.. Lagipula besok kan hari penting bagimu" Dino manyun.

Hibari menatap Dino tajam. "Penting ?" Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Eh ? Masa kau lupa ?" Dino kaget. Hibari hanya menatap Dino datar, tatapannya seolah mengatakan 'kau demam ?'  
>Dino diam. "Ahh sudahlah, kau lihat saja besok" Dino tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Hibari dan meninggalkan semburat merah muda di pipi Hibari yang pucat meski tidak terlalu ketara.<br>"Aku pergi dulu yah Kyouya sayang, aku harus kembali ke Hotel dan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang tersisa" Dino tersenyum manis ke ukenya yang hanya menatapnya bosan. Hibari mengangguk kecil melihat Dino yang sudah berdiri dan beranjak pergi. "Ti Amo Kyouya !" Teriaknya sebelum menutup pintu.

- keesokan harinya -

Di Hotel tempat Dino menginap..  
>"Romario ! Astaga jam berapa sekarang ?" Dino panik ketika ia melihat sinar matahari sudah bersinar terang dari balik korden hotel yang ditempatinya. "Jam 9.45 Boss" Jawab Romario sambil menaruh secangkir kopi di meja makan ruangan Luxury Suite tersebut. "Ahhh ! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku Romario !" Dino melempar piyamanya entah kemana lalu beranjak masuk ke kamar mandi dan buru buru mandi.<p>

"Maaf Boss, habis Boss terlihat capek sih.." Romario lalu menyiapkan pakaian Dino.  
>"Tapi kan ini hari Penting Romariooo !" Dino mengingatkan.<br>"Haah, baiklah Boss, maafkan aku" Romario menyerah. "Ini Pakaianmu sudah siap Boss, kutaruh sini ya" lalu Romario meninggalkan kamar Dino.  
>"Baik ! Terimakasih Romario !" Dino sudah selesai mandi dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan badannya. Setelah semua kering, ia memakai baju dan mengambil Cambuknya, menyimpannya di sela celananya bagian pinggang. "Ayo Romario" Dino menarik tangan Romario. "Eeh ! Sabar Boss !"<p>

Setelah sampai di Mobil, Romario pergi menjemput Dino di Lobby Hotel. "Ke mana dulu Boss ?" Tanya Romario. "Mm.. Ambil Hadiah dulu" Dino senyum. Romario mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Dino. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka sampai di sebuah perusahaan besar milik Dino yang buka di Jepang.  
>"Siang Boss !" Sapa salah seorang pekerja. "Siang Shin" Dino tersenyum. "Barang pesananku mana ?" Tanya Dino. "Ah ! Di sini Boss ! Sesuai dengan yang anda minta !" Pekerja itu tersenyum lalu membuka kain yang menutupi hadiah Hibari. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah Motor keluaran terbaru yang di pesan Dino untuk Hibari ke Pabrik salah satu temannya yang memproduksi motor.<p>

"Sempurna" Dino tertawa kecil. "Terimakasih !" Dino memberikan sejumlah uang ke pekerja itu. "Eh ?" "Ambillah, anggap saja bonus" Dino tersenyum ke arahnya "Terimakasih Boss !" Pekerja itu menunduk, membentuk posisi hormat. "Ahahaha ! Sama sama, nah, Romario, ayo ke toko kue, aku akan naik Motor ini" Dino menaiki Motor itu dan menyalakannya. "Baik" Romario langsung bergegas menuju Mobil dan menyalakannya, lalu mengikuti Dino dari belakang.

Setelah menempuh jarak beberapa meter, mereka tiba di sebuah toko kue ternama Langganan Dino di Italia yang membuka cabang di Jepang. Dino memarkirkan motor lalu masuk ke dalam toko diikuti oleh Romario di belakangnya. "Permisi, bisakah aku bertemu dengan Pattisirenya ?" Senyum khas Dino kembali terpasang di wajahnya. "Tentu saja tuan, harap ikuti saya" Pelayan itu membalas senyuman Dino dan beranjak dari tempatnya ke dapur, Dino dan Romario mengikutinya dari belakang. "Pattisirenya yang itu tuan" Pelayan itu menunjuk ke seseorang di dekat jendela. "Ah, baik, terimakasih" Dino senyum.

Dino menghampiri orang tersebut yang dari tadi sibuk mendekor kue buatannya. "Ah, scusi, Sei signore occupato?" (Ah permisi, apakah anda sibuk tuan ?) Dino menepuk bahu orang tersebut. Reflek orang tersebut yang sudah mengenal suara Dino menoleh lalu berkata "ah ! Dino I'll mio amico ! Hahaha, Che cosa ti porta qui?" (Ah ! Dino temanku ! Hahaha apa yang membuatmu datang kemari ?) Pattisire muda tersebut tersenyum ke arah Dino. "Ahahaha, Hai finito il mio ordine?" (Ahahaha, apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan pesananku ?) Dino menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Si !" (Ya !)

Pattisire tersebut lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sebuah kue Tiramisu yang sudah di dekor dengan mewah dan di tulisi 'Happy Birthday Kyouya !' "Ecco la torta Dino ! Gli ho detto ho detto buon compleanno anche" (Ini kuenya Dino ! Bilang padanya juga aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun) Pattisire itu tersenyum sambil memberikan Dino kuenya, yang akhirnya jatuh ke tangan Romario untuk di taruh di mobil nanti. "Ah, si, grazie ! Ho bisogno di andare adesso, sono in ritardo" (ah, ya, terimakasih ! Aku harus pergi sekarang, aku telat) Dino melirik jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.18 siang. "Si ! Grazie mio amico ! Arrivederci !" (Ya ! Terimakasih temanku, sampai jumpa !) Pattisire tersebut mengantar Dino sampai luar lalu melambaikan tangan. "Grazie ! Arrivederci !" Dino menyalakan motor lalu melesat ke arah Namichuu diikuti Romario yang mengendarai mobil tepat di belakangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tiba di Namichuu. Dino dan Romario. Selesai memarkirkan kendaraan, Dino mengambil Kuenya dan langsung melesat ke atas, ke ruangan kerja Hibari tentunya. Dino mengetuk pintu ruangan kekasihnya pelan. "Kyouya ? Boleh aku masuk ?", "masuk" terdengar jawaban dari dalam. "Kau tunggu sini ya Romario" perintah Dino, lalu ia masuk.

"Kyouyaaa !" Dino menghampiri Hibari dan mencium keningnya. "Ada apa kemari Haneuma, kau tahu aku sibuk ?" Deathglare ditujukan kepada Dino. "Aku merindukanmu Kyouya ! Ah, dan tentu saja untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu juga ! Hahaha" Dino tertawa layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan mainan baru oleh orangtuanya. "Hn ? Kau tahu Haneuma, aku tidak peduli tentang perayaan bodoh ini. Kau tidak perlu-" Dino melekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hibari, memotong perkataannya. "Unh.." Hibari mendesah sedikit menerima ciuman lembut Dino. Setelah beberapa detik, ciuman itupun berakhir "Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya Kyouya.. Bagaimana dong ?" Dino tersenyum dan menyodorkan Kuenya pada Hibari. ".. Berikan padaku" Hibari mengambil Ke tersebut dari tangan Dino dan meletakkannya pada meja yang terletak di depan meja kerjanya.

Dino membuka bungkus kuenya dan mengangkat kuenya, menyingkirkan bungkusnya lalu meletakkannya kembali. Ia lalu mengambil korek dan menyalakan lilinnya. "Nah, ayo buat permintaanmu dulu !" Dino memeluk Hibari dari belakang. "Tidak mau" lalu Hibari meniup lilinnya. "Eh ?" "Aku tidak punya permintaan apa apa." Tegas Hibari. Tanpa di suruh Dino, Hibari mengambil pisau dan memotong kuenya. Hibari mengambil piring dan meletakkan sepotong kue lalu memberikannya pada Dino. "Suapi aku Kyouya !" Dino berharap. "Tidak mau, kau bukan-" Dino mengambil garpu, memaksa tangan Hibari memegangnya dan memotong kue di piring tersebut hingga menjadi bagian kecil lalu melahapnya. "Terima kasih Kyouya !" Dino tertawa. Hibari ngeblush. Dino melahap sepotong kue lagi lalu mencium Hibari, memaksa ia memakan kuenya "makan kuemu dong sayang" Dino tersenyum, Hibari mengunyah kuenya dan mukanya bertambah merah, tidak berkata apa apa.

"Oiya, Hadiahmu ada di bawah, yuk kita lihat !" Ajak Dino sambil menarik tangan Hibari. "T-Tunggu-"

Dino menutup mata Hibari lalu memandunya ke arah parkiran. "Ta da ! Motor ini untukmu Kyouya ! Kulihat motor lamamu sudah agak bermasalah, jadi aku membelikanmu yang baru !" Hibari diam menatap motor barunya. "Terimakasih" jawabnya singkat.

"Ah aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu" Dino menghampiri Hibari lalu memeluknya dari belakang. "Buon compleanno Mio Amore" lalu mengecup pipi Hibari mesra. Muka Hibari kembali merah di cium seperti itu. "Ti Amo Kyouya" Dino mempererat pelukannya.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke atas dan merayakan ulang tahun Hibari sampai malam, berdua.

Sesudah pesta berakhir malam itu, Dinopun pamit kepada Hibari karena pekerjaan sudah menunggunya lagi. Hibari melipat tangannya di dadanya dan menunggu Sosok Dino menghilang.

Hibari menghela nafas. 'Sebenarnya permintaanku hanya satu. Yaitu kau selalu berada di sisiku..' Batinnya. Dan iapun beranjak ke ruangannya kembali.

Gimana Reader-sama ? Alur'y kcepetan yah ? Abal yah ? jelek yah ? aneh yah ? gak nyambung yah ? Gomenn abis nh fic dadakan jg sihh.. *headdesk* jgn flame saya DX


End file.
